newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
TP:TF - Klipy dodatkowe
Ten dodatek zawiera klipy które nie zmieściły się w odcinkach z różnych przyczyn lub będące rozwiązaniem jakiejś niejasności która pojawiła się podczas trwania sezonu. Joe - klip 1 Odcinek 1. Joe: Ha ha tak! Joe wraca! AUUU! Chef zrzuca go z klifu. Joe: Nadchodzę frajerzy! Chris: Nie-e! Naciska przycisk na pilocie. Z klifu wyrasta Rękawica Wstydu i łapie Joego. Chris: Zapomnij koleś, nie ma opcji! Nacisnął przycisk jeszcze raz. Z klifu wyrósł Bucior Wstydu i wykopał Joego daleko stąd. Joe: Jeszcze tu wróóóóóóoocęęęęęęęę! Joe leciał nad wodą przez jakiś czas. Joe: '''Wykiwany po raz kolejny... ja pie***lę... Leciał tak, aż wpadł przez komin do nawiedzonego domu. '''Joe: '''Au! Uch! Aj! OŁ! AAA! U! Wylądował w kominku (miał szczęście, że nie palącym się). '''Joe: Chyba nikomu nie przeszkadzam, co? He he he... Podniósł się i otrzepał z kurzu. Następnie rozejrzał się po pokoju w którym się znajdował. Joe: '''Niezbyt tu przyjemnie, spadam. Wybiegł z ponuro wyglądającego salonu na jeszcze bardziej ponuro wyglądający korytarz. '''Joe: '''Są drzwi... Jak szalony wbił się w nie, próbując się wydostać, ale to nie zdało się na nic. '''Joe: Super, będę musiał tu zostać aż się ktoś zorientuje... Bartholomew Chris: Przegrany otrzymuje darmowy wylot z Procy Wstydu! Bartholomew: Nie rób tego… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Bartholomew zostaje wystrzelony i leci przez jakiś czas nad wodą. Bartholomew: Powiedziałem: Nie rób tego. Może to dziwne, ale nareszcie poczułem ulgę! Wbił się w jakieś drzewo. Oscar Louis: CO?! Chris, wiem że cztery osoby na pewno głosowały na Lex'a! Lex posyła Louisowi mordercze spojrzenie. Chris: Głosy nie kłamią. Spadać. Oscar: '''Pfff... i tak już miałem dosyć tego shoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! Został wystrzelony i leci nad wodą. '''Oscar: A niech se Louis radzi sam, skoro na mnie głosował. Palant! Wylądował na plaży, zrobił kilka koziołków i wbił się w skałę. Oscar: Auuu... Skała przewróciła się i go przygniotła. Joe - klip 2 Odcinek 4. Joe cały czas wbity w zamknięte drzwi nawiedzonego domu. Nagle drzwi się otwierają. Joe odpada od nich. Joe: YESSS! Nagle zauważa lądujący helikopter. Joe: Nie.... Zamknął drzwi i zaczął uciekać. Pobiegł schodami i wpadł do pierwszego lepszego pokoju. Wskoczył do szafy. Kilka godzin później... Damien wszedł do tej szafy. Joe: '''O, witam! Damien jak poparzony wyskoczył z szafy i uciekł z pokoju. Joe próbował go zatrzymać. '''Joe: Ej, czekaj! Nie zostawiaj mnie tu całkiem samego! Wyszedł z szafy, ale zahaczył bluzą o hak w tylnej ścianie szafy, co sprawiło, że uderzył o tą tylną ścianę i szafa się przewróciła. Joe: Ouuuaaa... Z trudem wydostał się spod szafy i pojękując, wyszedł z pokoju. Na drugim końcu korytarza zobaczył Damiena i Blaineley. Poszedł powoli w ich kierunku, wciąż jęcząc z bólu. I nagle usłyszał ich przeraźliwy krzyk. Szedł dalej, i nagle zobaczył, że Damien dosłownie "zapada się pod ziemię". (zapadnia) Gdy był już blisko Blaineley, potknął się o własne stopy i spadł ze schodów. Szybcy i Wściekli - odcinek 8 Lian: Ej, ale skoro Chris rozwiązał drużyny i wszyscy przegraliśmy, to kto dzisiaj śpi w domku? Louis: Odpowiedź jest prosta - ja! Wstał i zaczął biec, ale Heather była szybsza i podcięła mu nogę. Heather: '''Możesz o tym zapomnieć, frajerze! '''Louis: Oż ty! Szybko wstał i pobiegł za Heather. Zaczął ją doganiać... Kamera przeskakuje do Chrisa, który to ogląda na LED-owym telewizorze. Chris: Nudne... za szybko biegną. Nacisnął na pilocie Zwolnij. Heather i Louis biegną w slowmotion, reszta ich wyprzedza. Fragment Podsumowania, wywiady z przegranymi Totalna Porażka: Turniej Faworytów Dodatek specjalny #4 - Podsumowanie Specjalne Akcja odcinka rozgrywa się między oryginalnymi odcinkami nr 10 i 11. ''' Początek Pomost na wyspie. '''Chris: '''Witajcie! Większość tego show już za nami i już prawie wiemy, kto jest najlepszy ze wszystkich waszych idoli. Dzisiaj damy im chwilę luzu, zamiast wyzwania udzielą wywia... Nagle ktoś mu przerywa. '''Oscar: Ej, a co z nami? Pojawiają się Oscar i Blake. Chris: Co... co z wami? Blake: Właśnie? My się już nie liczymy? Za nimi była reszta. Alex: My też byliśmy w tym show i nam też się coś należy, my też jesteśmy gwiazdami! Bartholomew: Racja! Wybuchła awantura, wszyscy zaczęli się przekrzykiwać. Chris ich uciszył megafonem. Chris(megafon): Milczeć! Odłożył megafon i wyciągnął komórkę. Zaczął rozmawiać. Chris: Tak? ... no, tak. Zgadza się. Ale przecież.... no dobra. Schował komórkę do kieszeni. Chris: Dobrze, macie wszyscy jeszcze jeden odcinek. JEDEN. (odwraca się do widza) Niestety, po nagłej i nieprzewidzianej zmianie planów, zamiast wywiadów z finałową trójką posłuchamy co mają do powiedzenia nędzni przegrani. Ale to po czołówce. Opening I wanna be famous – Ja chciałbym być sławny Jedna kamera wyskakuje z dziupli, druga z kreciej nory, trzecia zza tekturowej atrapy kamery. Widok leci przez całą wyspę. Wpada do wody, gdzie pływa Matsu. Widok przechodzi do lasu. Heather strąca Blaineley z drzewa. Ona spada na Louisa. Stojący obok Oscar zaczyna się z nich śmiać, ale do ust wpada mu mucha i się krztusi. Na plaży Agnes i Lian leżą i się opalają. Podbiega Bartholomew i sypie im piaskiem w oczy. Agnes rzuca się na niego ze złością i zakopuje jego głowę w piasku. W pobliżu na leżaku, pod parasolem siedzi Alex. Ma ciemne okulary, popija drinka i uśmiecha się do kamery. Damien stoi nad brzegiem morza. Lex zakrada się od tyłu i popycha go do wody. W okolicach domków zawodników Courtney goni Duncana z pięścią. Próbuje na niego skoczyć, ale Duncan w ostatniej chwili robi unik i Courtney ląduje na Blake’u. Kamera przechodzi do Chrisa, który widział to wszystko i teraz się śmieje. Chris ciągnie za sznurek zwisający z góry. Zostaje zasłonięty przez logo Totalna Porażka: Turniej Faworytów. Studio Pojawia się logo Podsumowania. Z góry zlatują litery - T, P, : , T , F. A potem spada napis AFTERMATH i miażdży te litery. Potem spada złoty napis SPECIAL i zasłania napis AFTERMATH. Whip wchodzi, z lewej strony. Whip: Witam w naszym Studiu Podsumowań! Właśnie otrzymałem pewne informacje o Specjalnym Podsumowaniu. Porozmawiamy więc dzisiaj ze wszystkimi zawodnikami, którzy odpadli. Zrezygnowaliśmy ze wszystkich zabawek typu krzesło elektryczne, bo to nie ma boleć - zawodnicy dostali już niezłe baty w programie. Gościć dzisiaj będziemy jedenastkę poległych, każdy opowie co zapamiętał, co wyniósł z tego sezonu a o czym najchętniej by tylko zapomniał. Wystąpią: Heather, Duncan, Lian, Blake, Oscar, Alex, drugi Alex, Blaineley, Agnes, Matsu i Bartholomew! (w czasie gdy Whip wymieniał imiona, kamera pokazywała sylwetki zawodników) Bartholomew(głos zza kulis): Ej, dlaczego ja znowu na końcu? Chef(zza kulis): Zamknij mordę dzieciaku i czekaj na swoją kolej! Odgłos spuszczania wody toaletowej. Bartholomew: Ratunku nieeee! Widownia w śmiech. Whip: Dzięki Chefie, ale zachowaj energię na innych. ekhem... Joe'ego.... ekhem... Chef wystawia głowę zza kulis. Chef: Co, znowu? Tego nie było w planach! Whip: A było kiedykolwiek? Dobra, idź teraz tam i pilnuj żeby się nie wkradł. Chef: Jestem kucharzem, a nie opiekunką do dzieci. Zniknął. Whip: Ej, ale wyciągnij Barta z kibla! Odgłos spuszczania wody toaletowej, odwrócony. Bartholomew Wchodzi Bartholomew, jest cały mokry. Bartholomew: '''Dostałem toiletofobii... '''Whip: Już, siadaj siadaj. Bartholomew usiadł. Ścisnął mokre włosy rękami i całą wodę wylał na podłogę. Whip usiadł na siedzeniu dla prowadzącego, na środku. Bartholomew: '''Nie wiem co ja tu jeszcze robię, zrobiliście ze mnie ofiarę losu. '''Whip: Skoro czujesz się jak 'ostatnia ofiara losu' masz jedyną w sezonie okazję, żeby wyrzucić wszystko z siebie. Od tego jest ten odcinek specjalny. Bartholomew: Dobra już, przestań łamać czwartą ścianę i zadaj w końcu jakieś pytania. Whip: Dobrze. Czy jest coś, cokolwiek co chętnie wspominasz po swoim marnym, jednoodcinkowym występie w show? Bartholomew: (5 sekund ciszy) ... Wyglądam na idiotę? Whip: Chcesz żebym był szczery? Bartholomew: '''Nie trzeba. Pytaj dalej... '''Whip: Opowiedz szczegółowo, jak ci się widział pierwszy odcinek, jak się czułeś podczas wyzwania i potem, gdy cię już wykopali? Bartholomew: '''Louis od początku chciał wywalić właśnie mnie. Tylko czemu akurat mnie? Co ja mu takiego zrobiłem? '''Whip: Właśnie, a potem Lex miał z nim nieźle na pieńku, tylko dlatego że jako jedyny wiedział o co chodzi. Bartholomew: Wiedział? Może nie jest aż takim półmózgiem. Whip: '''Dobra, mów dalej, mów dalej. '''Bartholomew: I wciąż nie wiem do końca, jak on to wszystko ustawił. Skąd wziął niedźwiedzia i w ogóle. Whip: A skąd Izzy wzięła? Bartholomew: Nie wiem, nie oglądałem. Tylko rzuciłem okiem na kilka późniejszych odcinków Turnieju Faworytów, chciałem też zobaczyć Wojnę Kontynentów ale reżyseria chyba zaginęła w akcji. Whip: I co z nimi? Bartholomew: '''Szczerze? Bardzo się cieszę, że odpadłem jak najprędzej, zwłaszcza tych ostatnich wyzwań mógłbym nie wytrzymać. '''Whip: '''Człowieku, kojarzysz może Camerona? Ten mały chudzielec zniósł o wiele więcej niż ty. '''Bartholomew: Czo? Whip: Stałeś się pośmiewiskiem całego naszego społeczeństwa. Bartholomew: No to co, zmień temat. Whip: Wciąż gadasz za mało... myślisz że jak zużyję na ciebie limit pytań to będziesz miał spokój? Mamy czas. Bartholomew: '''No to o czym mam gadać, w kółko o tym samym?! Daj mi spokój wreszcie! Louis to potwór, ja odpadłem pierwszy, tyle w temacie! To było dawno temu! Wstał i wyszedł. '''Whip: Chyba ten kibel na niego podziałał. Ej! Nie wychodź! Siadaj tam, po prawej! Bartholomew: Ok... Bart wraca i siada tam gdzie Whip pokazał. Bartholomew: '''Tak dobrze, marudo? '''Whip: Siedź tam, i nie odzywaj się przez resztę odcinka. Dasz radę? Bartholomew: '''No... '''Whip: Miałeś się nie odzywać! Bartholomew pokazuje kciuk w górę. Oscar Whip: No, to rozumiem. Tymczasem zaprośmy tu drugą ofiarę, która zajęła przedostatnie miejsce w tym sezonie, również niczym nie zabłysnęła. Oscar(głos zza kulis): Nie, nie ma mowy nie wyjdę tam! Chef: W takim razie ci pomogę! Słychać jak Oscar dostaje kopa. Oscar: AAA! Przelatuje przez kurtynę i ląduje przed nogami Whipa. Whip: Wiem że zasłużyłem, ale już wstawaj. Oscar: Daruj sobie dobrze? .. (wstał) Whip: Nieudacznik.. Oscar: Ciiicho, nie wszyscy jeszcze o tym wiedzą. Whip: No a po tym Speszjalu to już na bank będą wiedzieć. Oscar: O ja pindole.. Whip: Siadaj Tu po lewEj i odpowiedz na parę pytań, potem dołącz do Barta na Sofie Luzerów po prawej, a po odcinku już będziesz wolny. Odwrócił się do wielkiego ekranu na ścianie. Oscar w tym czasie usiadł. Whip: Sporo się materiału o tobie uzbierało, zobaczmy. Włącza nagranie. NAGRANIE Oscar otwiera skrzynkę. Oscar: '''AAA! Pszczoły! Zaczął uciekać, pszczoły za nim. Louis i Oscar wstają i podchodzą do Blaineley. Wkładają jej głowę do zupy i przytrzymują. '''Oscar: Żryj to! Oscar "otworzył" burgera. Oscar: AAAJ! Włożyłeś kraba do hamburgera? KONIEC NAGRANIA Oscar: Hipnotajzing. Ale ciut za mało mnie. Whip: '''Za mało? Jesteś chodzącą porażką, pokrako. '' PIIIP! '' '''Whip: '''Dobra, może przesadziłem. Oto pierwsze pytanie. Opowiedz, jak się czujesz po tych trzech odcinkach w programie. '''Oscar: Dobra. Po pierwsze jak dotąd nie wiem jakim cudem wyleciałem. Po drugie cieszę się że wyleciałem. A po trzecie - na gwizdek mnie daliście do jednego sezonu z Louisem? Przyćmił mnie. Whip: Jaki sprytny, odpowiedział na wszystkie pytania. Widownia w śmiech. Whip wyrzuca kartki z pytaniami do Oscara. Whip: Dobra. Na szczęście mam parę innych w zapasie. Oscar: Tego cholera nie przewidziałem. Whip: '''Co byś powiedział gdybyś dostał szansę powrotu, do finałowej czwórki. '''Oscar: A dostałem?! (poderwał się z sofy) Whip: Nieee. Oscar: To nie wiem. (opadł z powrotem) Nagle światło zaczęło mrugać. Whip: '''Co jest? Mamy problemy z elekrycznością? Od kiedy? Ludzie... Światła zgasły. Nagle z góry widać światło i słychać metaliczne odgłosy. Jakby ktoś wyrwał kraty i dostał się do środka górą. Coś spadło, słychać było rozmaite pułapki które się na czymś zatrzaskały. Whip zapalił światła. Stanął przy włączniku awaryjnym i pociągnął za wajchę. Pokazała się otwarta zapadnia. Powoli wysuwa się z niej poobijany Joe, z pułapkami na niedźwiedzie dosłownie wszędzie. '''Whip: No proszę proszę. Kogo my tu mamy... Joe: Ziomek nie uprzedzałeś że tu będzie tyle pułapek! Whip: A wszystkie z myślą o tobie.. (przewrócił oczami) Widownia w śmiech. Joe: Dobra skoro już tu jestem chętnie udzielę wywiadu. No więc kiedy znalazłem się w oryginalnym składzie myślałem że... (zauważa nadchodzącego Chefa).. o nie, Chefie nie, zostaw mnie. Nie zbliżaj się ty stary perwercie jeden! Chef chwyta Joego i zabiera go za kulisy. Joe: Nie! Nieeee! Whip: Po wszystkim? Ok. Przepraszamy za chwilowe utrudnienia, ale już po wszystkim. Możemy wrócić do... (patrzy na sofę po lewej i przerywa)... Oscar? Gdzie ty? (patrzy w prawo). Cykor! Oscar: '''Przejdź do kogo innego! '''Whip: Ten idiota znowu zrujnował fajną część odcinka. Dobra, zaraz zawołamy następną osobę. Blaineley Whip: Myślałem że uda nam się obejść bez tego, ale chyba nie. Dobra. Dawajcie ją tu. Chef wrzuca worek na środek studia. Wyczołguje się z niego związana Blaineley. Ma zaklejone usta. Blaineley: MM! MMMM! Widz1: Dobrze ci tak! Widz2: '''Wywalcie ją stąd! Whip schyla się i odkleja usta Blaineley. '''Blaineley: To skandal! Jak wy w ogóle możecie mnie tak traktować, macie pojęcie kim ja jestem? Whip: Wstrętną oszustką i intrygantką, która dąży tylko do sławy i fortuny kosztem innych ludzi? Blaineley: No dalej, rozwiążcie mnie wreszcie. Whip: To nie będzie konieczne. (siada na swoim miejscu) Jesteś niepoczytalna. Blaineley: '''Jeśli myślisz, że ujdzie ci to na sucho, to jesteś w błędzie. Wiem do kogo pójść, i z kim rozmawiać. '''Whip: I kto się za tobą wstawi, chętnie się dowiem. Blaineley: Znam takiego jednego. Whip: Może i twój "tajemniczy znajomy" jest w stanie sprawić żebyś wystąpiła w każdym sezonie, ale są ludzie którzy potrafią rozwiązać ten problem. Blaineley: Akurat! Puśćcie to nagranie! Whip: Co? Stop! NAGRANIE Upiór zbliżał się do Blaineley. Blaineley: Zzz… zostaw mnie! Blaineley cofała się powoli. Nagle straszydło skoczyło, Blaineley - unik ze strachem, i upiór zaczął spadać ze schodów. „Upiór”: AU! Aj! ŁUAA! URGH! OJ! AŁ! W czasie kiedy spadał i jęczał z bólu, Blaineley na niego patrzyła. Blaineley: 'Uff. Nagle podchodzi "Upiór nr 2". '"Un2": Psst. Mam super układ dla ciebie. Blaineley: Ta, ciekawe jaki. "Un2": Ukradłem główną nagrodę za ten sezon, ale nie chcę jej. Chcę ją przekazać osobie, która najbardziej na nią zasłużyła... Blaineley: E tam, to pewnie jakiś podstęp. Nie chcę. "Un2": A kto powiedział że chodzi o ciebie? Blaineley: Dobra masz mnie natychmiast tam zaprowadzić. "Un2": Dobra ale to miejsce jest ściśle tajne więc musisz sobie zawiązać oczy. Następna scena. Oczami Blaineley. Jest ciemno. "Un2": Ok, teraz wejdź tutaj a ja sprawdzę czy nikt nie nadchodzi. Blaineley: Gdzie? "Un2": No tu, przecież ci pokazuję. Blaineley: Nie widzę! "Un2": Aaa... Następna scena. "Un2": Dobra, możesz odsłonić oczy. Blaineley zrzuca opaskę z oczu. Widzi że jest w Procy Wstydu. Blaineley: '''Co?! Ty! Ty! Ty pożałujesz tegooooooooooooo! Została wystrzelona. KONIEC NAGRANIA Szok na widowni. '''Whip: Ale... ale to nie ja! Blaineley: Jasne, wiemy. Whip: Naprawdę! Głos: '''Bo to ja! Wchodzi Chris. '''Blaineley: TY?! Chris: Miałem już dosyć tego że ciągle próbujesz mnie przyćmić, rozumiesz to? Chciałem się ciebie pozbyć z programu! A ty (wskazuje na Whipa) będziesz następny. Jak sam jeden prowadziłem Totalną Porażkę, było najlepiej ale teraz jest dno! Whip: (wstał) Zabrać ich stąd! Wpada ośmiu uzbrojonych. Chris: Ratuj Chefie! Chris i Blaineley zostają wyniesieni ze studia. Widownia bije brawo. Whip: '''Blaineley... obstawiam że już nigdy więcej nie pojawi się w Totalnej Porażce. A przynajmniej nie na mojej warcie. Ale Chris... Widać że część z was go nienawidzi, ale pozostali nie wyobrażają sobie Totalnej Porażki bez niego. No i nie wiemy jeszcze jak Don by się spisał na jego miejscu. Chris to wszystko zapoczątkował, dobra będzie bez konsekwencji. Usiadł. '''Whip: Za chwilę porozmawiamy sobie z kolejną osobą, mam nadzieję że obejdzie się bez takich scen. Jakby nie patrzeć z każdą kolejną osobą oglądamy jakieś nagranie. Agnes Whip: '''Dobra. Myślę że już jesteśmy gotowi na spotkanie z Blaineley-podobną wariatką, kolejną "jedyną taką" w Turnieju Faworytów. Jedyny jej ciekawy występ w show, to był moim zdaniem drugi odcinek, kiedy to goniła Lex'a po całej wyspie. Swoją drogą wiadomo w kogo Heather się później zapatrzyła... Oto Agnes! Wchodzi Agnes, nikt nie bije brawa. '''Agnes: A wy co? Rąk nie macie? Ktoś z widowni rzuca zgniłym pomidorem w Agnes. Agnes: ŁAAA! Przewraca się. Widownia bije brawo. Whip(przez interkom): Idźcie i zapłaćcie 100 dolarów temu co rzucił w Agnes bo skoczyła nam oglądalność. Agnes: '''Poważnie? '''Whip: Nic nie słyszałaś. Agnes: '''To jak, będą jakieś pytania czy coś? '''Whip: Może. Siadaj. Agnes siada. Agnes: No tak więc... tylko mi się należy milion, w ogóle odpadłam niesprawiedliwie i nie wiem co tu robię skoro teraz powinnam pokonywać te żałosne pokraki w finale. Whip: Jaaasne.. a powiedz coś więcej o tej swojej eliminacji. Agnes: Chris chciał się mnie pozbyć podobnie jak tej całej ... Bainley? i wymyślił głupi pretekst kiedy był remis w głosowaniu. Whip: '''Aha, mów dalej. '''Agnes: I Blake to kompletny idiota, przez co wszyscy go lubią. Uważam że robi to specjalnie - udaje takiego głupola i wszystko mu uchodzi na sucho! Whip: Ciekawe, jeszcze trochę a to Podsumowanie zmieni się w jakąś rozprawę sądową. Myślę że powinnaś zacząć opowiadać o czymś innym, albo teraz puścimy filmik z twoimi największymi dokonaniami. Agnes: Czekaj mam jedno pytanie - będziemy głosować na zwycięzcę? Whip: Może. To na razie tajemnica. Tyle masz do powiedzenia? Agnes: Tak, puszczaj filmik. NAGRANIE Przybiega Agnes i wrzuca ubrania Blake’a do Szopy Kleszczy. Ucieka. Krzyki Alexa obudziły Agnes. Agnes: '''Co do! … Wstała, podeszła do drzwi i otworzyła je kopniakiem. '''Agnes: Kto śmie… (przerwała) Agnes: Świr. Blake: Grupa Operacyjna! Agnes: A ty wyglądasz jak mały obleśny Arab! KONIEC NAGRANIA Whip: No tak, nagranie jak zwykle przedstawiło istną kwintesencję występu danej osoby w programie. Mam nadzieję, że o następnej osobie będzie nieco więcej... ciekawych faktów. Chris: Wcale nie! Wchodzi Chris. Chris: Zapomnieliśmy albo nie chciało nam się wykupić tyle czasu na antenie. Sorry memory. Whip: '''Co?! Gasną wszystkie światła. '''Whip: Super. Nawet za prąd nie zapłacił matoł jeden. Dobra, to tyle. Cześć! Kategoria:TP: TF - Dodatki Specjalne Kategoria:Odcinki